What Didn't Stay in Vegas
by unrequited1984
Summary: Sometimes what happens in Vegas doesn't stay in Vegas. Major BB that's SPOILER ALERT! post Woman in the Sand. Lots of cheese,smut,fluff and a few cliches. Lots to enjoy so please have a look!


What Didn't Stay in Vegas by b unrequited1984 /b 

Rating: NC-17

Seeley pulled his SUV into a visitors spot in front of her building, turned off the car and started to unbuckle his seat belt.

His very tired partner, Temperance Brennan, put her hand over his causing him to pause, "What are you doing Booth? It's almost 11pm, go home and sleep!"

"Well it's been a rough couple 'a days Roxy" he said in that annoying-yet-undeniably-adorable accent that she couldn't get him to stop using, "and as your mphph-"

Her hand over his mouth smothered what he was trying to say as she glared at him in a way that he supposed was intimidating to anyone else, "Don't say it."

She just knew he was smirking, even though his mouth was still covered. His eyes gave away the mirth he saw in the situation as he gently removed her hand, "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, it's the least of my duties to make sure you get to your door safely."

With the grace of an Oscar winner she slipped into character, "Really Tony, and if that's the least of your duties, what is the most of them?"

i God, what that smile does to me /i He took a few deep breaths, trying to think of anything that would make his sudden erection go away (the thought of Zach in his underwear seemed to work pretty well in the past and was proving to be a winner yet again). He gave her one of his best smiles cum smirks, "Well, I guess we'll discuss that upstairs, doll."

Just like that the spell was broken and Bones was back, "Hell no! No doll! It's worse than Bones. Try again."

He held up his hands in defeat, "Alright Bones, no more doll. Now let's go upstairs, it's freezing here compared to Vegas."

He grabbed her suitcase and garment back and for once she didn't complain that she could do it herself. He leaned against her doorframe while she fished through her key ring. "Why do you have all those keys?"

She shook her head, as if the answer should be obvious, "Well I have the ones for my house, one for my cabin up north, where I go if I really have writers block. Then there are my car keys, lab keys, storage keys, all very necessary to my life."

He scratched the back of his head, "Why don't you have a separate key ring for personal keys then another for work, then you wouldn't have this problem every night?"

Brennan paused and realized that for once he had out-rationalized her, as this had never occurred to her. She looked at him sideways and saw from his smug face that he was going to make a comment but she quickly gave him the perfect come-back to his unspoken slight, "Shut up."

Finally finding the right key she let them in and gestured for him to drop the bags by the couch as she closed the door. He did so and flopped down on the couch.

She had just thought to offer him a beverage when there was a knock on the door. She looked at the door, then back at Booth in a very puzzled way. "Who could that be?"

She looked through the peephole and he could tell from her resigned sigh that it was someone that she couldn't not open the door for. This could only mean one person, Angela.

His suspicions were confirmed as Angela came flouncing in looking as perky as if it was only 11am not 11pm.

"Hey Brennan, came to help you unpack and to catch up on the past couple of days." She spared him a glance and did a double take, "Hey Booth, what happened to you? Get in a fight over Bren's honor?"

Booth and Brennan shared a look and he couldn't help but laugh, "There was a fight, it was Bone's fault, but it had nothing to do with your honor" he lifted an eyebrow in her direction, "heh Roxy?"

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up Tony."

The strange accents flying back and forth made Angela very confused, "I think I'm missing something. I thought you guys went to Vegas, not Jersey."

Booth got up and walked toward the door, "It's a long story. Make her tell you while she's unpacking." He turned to Brennan, "That's my cue, I'll see ya tomorrow Bones."

He was almost to the door when he turned back, "I did win though. Thanks to my lucky charm."

Brennan smiled softly in a way that made Angela wonder just how much she was missing, "Night Booth."

Angela watched the two share eye contact until the door finally closed. Brennan sighed and shook herself as if to bring herself back to the present. She stooped to pick up her suitcase, "Grab the bag, might as well do this tonight while I'm lucid."

The both started on the suitcase trading mindless talk about the weather in Vegas and the unexpected outcome of the case. Angela decided that Bren had a handle on the suitcase and decided to work on the garment bag. Opening it she found only one article of clothing.

She pulled out the dress and gave Temperance an appraising look, "You actually wore this?"

Temperance mentally slapped herself, i Why did I let her do the garment bag, I knew this would happen /i "Yeah Ange, I actually wore that."

Ange again looked skeptical, "You actually fit into this?"

This time Tempe's look was a little hurt, "What do you mean by that?"

Realizing that her statement had been taken the wrong way, "No sweetie, I didn't mean to imply you couldn't fit, but this doesn't look like it could accommodate your… well Bren you're not exactly flat-chested."

"Oh," Bren flushed all the way to her afore-mentioned chest, "that. Well it does, barely. How he knew the smallest possible size he could get and still make it fit I don't know."

Angela's eyebrow rose, "Wait a sec, he? Did Booth pick this out for you?"

Temperance only nodded. Angela's smile could have lit the whole Strip, "He bought you a little black dress. This I gotta see, go put it on."

"Excuse me?" Temperance hoped she was having auditory hallucinations, she felt she had just gotten her breath back from the last time she had been forced to squeeze into the damn thing. These hopes were dashed as Angela thrust the dress in her direction.

"Oh, and don't forget any accessories you were wearing." Temperance heard just as she was entering the bathroom, stomping back to the suitcase she pulled the torture devices, also known as the black heels out, and took them with her.

A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom to a loud wolf whistle from Angela, "Tempe that is so sexy. God Booth must of gone nuts."

Brennan shook her head, not in disagreement but in disgust for the situation she found herself in. She turned to her full length mirror to look at herself and Angela noted that the zipper wasn't fully up, "Need some help with the zip hon?"

Brennan nodded, "I can get most of it up, but I can't get the last few inches. I guess I should start my yoga again, I'm not as flexible as I used to be."

Angela helped her friend, the sound bringing back a memory, "Wait was Booth doing up your dress while you were on the phone with Cam and I?"

The silence coming from her best friend gave her the answer, "He was wasn't he, and I distinctly heard him say 'This is hot'. I knew you were coming up with some cock and bull story about Vegas being hot."

Temperance really needed to stop her before she ran away with herself, "Angela it's really not quite as interesting as you make it out to be."

Angela sat on the bed, "Somehow I doubt that. You and Booth, parading around Sin City as newlyweds"

"Engaged to be engaged, thank you very much, marriage is way too archaic for me." Temperance insisted meeting her best friends eyes in the mirror.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Whatever, parading around dressed for seduction in your cleavage spilling dress and fuck-me heels."

Brennan spun around so fast she almost twisted an ankle, "What did you call them?"

The artist sighed, "Are you really that clueless? Fuck-me heels? No reference at all?"

Temperance opened and shut her mouth, trying to think of something, "Nope."

Angela was all to happy to explain, "Fuck-me heels are shoes that are so sexy, and usually high, that they practically beg whatever man you're with to sweep you off your feet and fuck you till your teeth rattle so you don't have to walk in them anymore."

The image of Booth leaning over her on the bed, caging her in with his strong arms, her high heels digging into his back made her blush again, along with the slight sting she swore she could still feel from where he had slapped her ass when saying her shoes were not made for walking. Had the image of the two of them implanted itself in his brain as well? She decided to come back to that train of thought later, "Right, Angela. Well I don't know if these shoes say that, but I do know that my feet still hurt from having to wear them for a whole day."

Ange decided to be helpful and put the garment bag in the closet next to the suitcase and noticed a small note pinned to the back where it had been hidden by the dress. She unpinned it and read it aloud, 'Dear Roxy, Thanks for being my lucky charm. Love, Tony' Care to explain, Roxy?"

Temperance muttered to herself, "I'm going to kill him," louder she tried to explain to Angela, "Look it's not some sweet endearment. I just helped him win his fight by pointing out some weaknesses in his opponent, it has nothing to do with anything else."

"Whatever you say sweetheart," Angela said, "I don't believe you but I'll let it go. So was the fight hot? Seeing Booth all sweaty and manly, being protective and animalistic must have gotten you hot. Was he bare-chested?"

Brennan sounded scandalized, "Angela! I do not get, hot, because of fighting. There is nothing attractive at all about men beating the crap out of each other."

She knew she was lying to herself and Angela, the blood had started rushing even when he went to work on the punching bag at Nolan's gym. At the fight she had seen Booth as he really was, the primitive man who was showing off his protective instincts. She had felt heat rush up her body and pool in her nether regions, and when she had rushed to hug him after he had won it was only the fact that he was hurt that stopped her from attacking his mouth and body.

Angela knew she was lying but didn't think she'd get anymore out of her best friend on the subject, "Fine, take all of my fun. Anyways, it's late I'm going to go and get some sleep. See ya tomorrow?"

Brennan nodded and hugged her best friend, "You want me to walk you out?"

Angela shook her head, "Nah, I think I can find my way. Just get some sleep tonight, tomorrow you get to do paperwork."

They shared a look of disgust at the thought of the mindlessness that was reports, and with a final hug Angela left her to finish unpacking.

Not bothering to take off the dress or shoes she began sorting her clothes into dirty clothes for the hamper and clothes she hadn't worn to go back into her dresser. Finishing this she took the armful of dirty clothes and deposited them in her wicker hamper when all of sudden she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a sultry, "Hey Roxy, have I mentioned how much I love this dress." was whispered into her ear.

She smirked to herself, she had been wondering if he would return that evening or not. "I think once or twice. And were you in the parking lot this whole time?"

She felt him nod as he began to place small kisses on the back of her neck, "I was even productive and started the paperwork. And yes, I made sure Angela was gone before I came up."

She turned in the circle of his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and engaged him in a lengthy kiss, "Well at least you're good for something."

A look of mock hurt crossed his face, "Ah, the night is young, don't be so quick to judge where my talents might lie."

It didn't take a genius to figure out he was hoping for his talents to lie in bed with her. Which she was all for, as soon as she cleared up one little thing, "Angela found your note in my garment bag. You had to of known she would see it at some point!"

He didn't think she was really mad, more inconvenienced by having to explain herself. He bent his knees a bit so he could nuzzle at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, when she shivered he repeated the small kisses and began gently sucking and licking the sensitive area. Her gasps were distracting but he managed to tear himself away to whisper in her ear, "Aren't you glad that's the only scrap of paper that was floating around your luggage?"

Her eyes widened, "That would have been disastrous, oh I'd never hear the end of it. Where is it?"

Taking one of the hands that had been comfortably resting on her ass off he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "You mean this?"

She lunged at it, hoping to take it from his grasp but his considerably longer arms kept her jumping and she knew that if he didn't want her to have it, she wouldn't get it. He smiled innocently, "Now what would you want this for?"

i Alright he wants to do this the hard way, that's fine by me. It's time he learned who he's dealing with /i She snuggled up to his chest and let her hands roam across his skin, not even making a show of looking at the paper that was being held above her head, "Just for safe-keeping."

He wasn't fooled by her act for a minute and while her hands caressing his stomach were nice, it wasn't enough to get him to give up his prize. His hand did quiver when one finger sneaked under his shirt and trailed down toward his pants, when she finally felt his arousal and lightly stroked it he began doing army cadences in his head i I wanna be an Army Ranger. I wanna… shit don't undo my pants woman, that's completely unfair! /i 

Finding the strength somewhere he backed away from her touch, "Uh-uh, you won't win that way." He tucked the piece of paper back into his pocket, "I think I'll keep hold of this, make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Her glare said he should stop but of course he didn't, "Now I wonder what would happen if this piece of paper just happened to make its way onto Angela's desk. Why she might just blow her top to see a marriage certificate with our names on it. Wouldn't want that to happen, now would we Bones?"

Realizing she had lost that round she turned back to her dresser and began organizing her sock drawer, "You better not Booth! And I still can't believe you talked me into this in the first place. We've never been intimate, never even been on a date, and somehow on the way to the airport I get talked into a drive thru wedding at 'The Little Chapel That Could' with an Elvis impersonator performing the ceremony!"

While the 'Lets Piss Bones Off' game was fun he knew when to stop. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back into him, "Come on Roxy, come back to me."

God did she want to, she really did, but, "No Booth. We have to discuss this rationally! Tony and Roxy are the people who planned on spending their lives together, not us. And Tony and Roxy don't have their names on this marriage license, we do. So we are the ones who need to figure this out, and leave Tony and Roxy's feelings for each other out of it."

God, she was almost confusing herself. As if Roxy was another side of her personality, not just some character they had dreamed up. It was almost as if Roxy was who she wished she could be, who wasn't afraid to express her feelings or go after what she wanted, especially sexually. But at the end of the day Temperance knew that she couldn't be Roxy.

Seeley sighed, she was right…as usual. Putting off reality had so much more appeal, but he knew she wouldn't play with him anymore. "Alright Bones, that's fair. So let's figure this out, we're married."

She gave him a look that said 'Duh', even though he knew she'd never say that. "So the first step is figuring out if we want to stay married?"

She sputtered, "Stay married? What makes you think that's even an opt-"

She was interrupted by his hand over her mouth, "My turn to speak Bones. You'll get yours. And don't dismiss the idea so quickly. I for one think that we could make this work. We could move slowly, but I think as long as we moved in the right direction it would be fine."

She slowly removed his hand, "And what direction would that be?"

He caressed her cheek, "The direction that takes us towards being a happily married couple. I mean my life is so much better for having you in it, and I'm such a better man when you're around, and I love you like I've never loved anyone. I don't even know if I have been in love before you. I've been dreaming of dating you since we met and dreamed for the past 5 months that we'd end up married, so why not stay this way?"

He knew she wasn't entirely convinced, "Just because we stay married doesn't automatically make you a housewife. You're still you. You're still an amazing forensic anthropologist, still a wonderful friend to Angela, still my one and only partner. Just now the word partner will have a broader meaning. I mean we don't even have to move in together yet if you don't want."

i Should I tell him that he had me after the first few words, or just let him keep going? Nah, I'll end the poor man's misery /i "Well I don't know about moving in yet, but how do you feel about sleepovers?"

Booth contemplated for about a second whether to question her seemingly quick compliance but decided to just go with it, "I love sleepovers, we can braid each other hair and do each others nails."

Brennan slipped her arms around his neck and wrapped one leg around his thigh, using the heel of her shoe she traced the inside all the way up to his very noticeable erection, "I thought we could just do each other."

Booth gulped, "That could work as well."

Without any more words she kissed him passionately, their tongues touching lightly and retreating, playing tag in each others mouth. Amidst kisses both were hurriedly undressing the other. Temperance had rid him of his shirt and jeans when he finally got his hands on her zipper and broke away from their kiss to tell her, "Ever since I zipped you into this dress, I've wanted to unzip it and get you out of it."

The sound of the zipper being lowered was music to his ears and he dropped kisses on her shoulder as he pushed the tiny straps away. The dress had a built in corset and bra so when the dress dropped she was left in her black thong and the shoes. Booth couldn't suppress the moan that built up in his throat, "God when I said you were hot I had no idea. You are…are…amazing, breathtakingly gorgeous."

She reached down to take of her shoes but he stopped her, "No, keep them on."

She smirked and drew down her panties instead, "Well Angela did call them my 'fuck-me' shoes."

As Temperance in all her glory was exposed to him he couldn't help but fall to his knees in front of her. He kissed her stomach and reverently looked up at her, "My wife is a goddess."

Trailing kisses downwards he was surprised to feel her hands in his hair tugging him back up, "What, don't you want me to?"

She gave a sigh, "As much as I'd love you to, and believe me at another time I'll gladly take you up on the offer, not right now. It's just that I'm so worked up, I feel like the minute you touch me I'll come. I want the first time to be with you inside me."

He stood back up and shucked his boxer-briefs, reaching for her hand he led her to the bed. She lay down and motioned for him to join her. Kneeling on the bed, he looked down at her, still not quite believing that she was his now. He lowered himself into the cradle of her thighs and kissed the spot in between her cleavage. Reaching under him and felt her pussy, it was wet with readiness for him. He smiled at her gently and when she returned the smile he slowly slid into her. She was hot, and tight, just as he'd always dreamed.

She whimpered his name, not Booth, but Seeley, and lifted her calves to wrap them around his lower back. "Come on, Seeley, I want to feel you."

The feel of the heels digging into his back spurred him into movement. Lifting his hips slightly he took his first stroke into her. Seeing no complaint he did so again, and again. She joined him, lifting her hips to meet his as he descended on her. His face was open, an almost pained smile gracing it, and she knew that he was holding back for her.

"Seeley, don't be afraid of hurting me. I'm not some delicate flower, I'm wearing fuck-me heels so fuck me!" She didn't want to seem criticizing and really she had no complaint but she knew the strength of this man and now she wanted to feel it firsthand.

Shifting position he put one arm around her leg and lifted it to rest on his shoulder, changing his angle of descent. Brennan was in blissful awe of the move as it not only allowed him more room for movement but also had him hitting the magic spot inside her. He snapped his hips hard, causing her to buck and say, "Fuck, like that!"

He managed a laugh, "That's the idea doll."

This time there was no complaint about the nickname, and Seeley couldn't help but let the thoughts out of his head as he continued fucking her, "God, Temperance…always wanted you this way, just wanted to fuck you hard…just to shut you up sometimes, shit I can't believe you feel so good!"

Temperance knew that she should be offended, that this sudden vulgar talk should upset her. She even thought in the back of her mind i Is it wrong that I'm enjoying this so much, even though it's not slow and romantic like first times are supposed to be? /i Her mind then told her, in a voice that suspiciously sounded like Angela, to shut up and pay attention as Seeley Booth was fucking her till her teeth rattled.

Seeley knew the end was near, and from the amount of moans, groans and expletives that were coming from his partner he could tell that she was close as well. Deciding a little help was needed he reached one hand down and felt around above their joining for the hard knot of flesh he knew would finish her off. Finding it he twisted it gently between his fingers and just as he felt himself cumming squeezed it.

Her hips shot up into his and stayed up while her orgasm flowed through her, when it had passed she fell back to bed with a big sweaty FBI agent on top of her. This was lovely until she couldn't breath, "Um, Booth?"

He smiled down at her, "Yeah?"

She tapped his back with her heel, "Could we maybe roll over? You're kinda squishing me."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rolled them so she was on top, but they were still intimately connected, "Better?"

She laid her head down on his shoulder and took in the tiredness that her body felt, along with the slight pulse that she could still feel in her womb. "Much better."

They lay like that for a while until Booth suggested they clean themselves up before going to sleep. After a shower, complete with soapy groping, along with a change of sheets (Booth thought it'd be nice to sleep surrounded by the smell of them, but Temperance said it was her bed and she only wanted to wake to the smell of clean Booth and fresh arousal, not stale sweaty sex) they were dozing off in each others arms.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

For the life of her Angela could just not figure it out. She knew something was off in Bren's office, little details like this usually did not elude the artist, but today something felt different and she couldn't quite figure it out.

After wandering in and out all day she finally realized it was the polished silver frame sitting on her friend's desk. Bren was not one for keeping personal keepsakes in her place of work so of course it stood out. Picking up the frame to look at its contents Angela let out a squeal, like no squeal she'd ever squealed before.

Outside the office Temperance smirked at Booth, "I told you it'd take her less than a day to notice the marriage license, you owe me when we get home."

Hodgins place a hand on Booths shoulder in a manly-comforting kinda way, "Dude, I thought you quite gambling?"

Booth slapped him on the back, "Yeah well, I did. But when you gamble with sexual positions you can't really lose."


End file.
